I Owe You
by SilverAnaya
Summary: Songfic - Y. Bakura to Ryou letter. added author note at bottom


Hi this is my first Yugioh fic AND my first sonfic as well. Possible OOC. Implied Yami Bakura/Ryou. It is set in the cast's senior year in high school. The teachers know the truth about the Yamis (just cuz I said so), and they're completely understanding about it. This is Yami Bakura's letter to Ryou Bakura. Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
++song lyrics++  
"written portions of letter"  
//Yami Bakura's interrupting thoughts//  
WORDS IN ALL CAPS are emphasized  
*****scene change*****  
  
*****  
  
Yami Bakura stared at the assignment sheet for about the hundredth time. He had finally picked out the song he wanted to use - Lee Greenwood's "I Owe You" - but he still was not quite sure of how to put his feelings into words on paper. He turned and played the song a few times. Then it hit him. He knew almost exactly what he wanted to say.  
  
*****  
  
"Dear Ryou,  
When I heard this song I thought of you, so my assignment letter is to you."  
  
++You believe...  
That I've changed your life forever++  
  
"Why is that? Well, I know you are much happier now than when I first met you. And the bullies don't pick on you anymore... although I think it's partly 'cuz they can't tell us apart and don't want to pick the wrong Bakura."  
  
//Geez, they expect me to come up with stuff for the whole song? This is harder than I thought, but I heard this song and it just felt like the perfect song.//  
  
++And you're never gonna find another somebody like me++  
  
"Heh - got that right; only I could scare away the mailman, milkman, AND paperboy within an hour and all in one day. Sure, now we have to go to the store for milk and pick up our mail and newspaper at the post office. But it's worth it as I remember how your eyes sparkled with laughter that day."  
  
++And you wish...  
You had more than just a lifetime++  
  
"I hope it WILL be more than just a lifetime. I will be with you until the day you die. And then at that time, hopefully, my good deeds will outweigh my bad and I can spend forever with you."[1]  
  
//That's why the pharaoh stopped trying to send me to the Shadow Realm - he'd have to kill you in order to keep me there.//  
  
++To give back all I've given you  
And that's what you believe++  
  
"All I'VE given YOU? You've given me more than I've given you."  
  
++But I owe you...  
The sunlight in the morning++  
  
"Yes. I owe YOU. You set me free from the ring. In my past life, the darkness was my friend. A comforting cloak to conceal my. But after being released from the ring, and seeing the sun for the first time in 5000 years, I feel the darkness is only there to give the sun a rest. It would be pure torture to me if I was forced to go back in endless darkness again."  
  
//THAT'S an understatement...//  
  
++And the nights of honest loving  
That time can't take away++  
  
"No amount of time could take away the love I receive from you every day AND night. The gods know I don't deserve it."  
  
++And I owe you...  
More than life now more than ever  
I know that it's the sweetest debt  
I'll ever have to pay++  
  
"Definitely the sweetest debt. And I'm not just talking about making it up to you in the bedroom either. I take pride in creating new ways to amuse you. The way your eyes sparkled with laughter when I pranked the mailman makes the 3 mile trip to the post office worth it. I really enjoy making you smile."  
  
++I'm amazed...  
When you say it's me you live for++  
  
"You've said that to me many times. With all the past wrongs I've done, I actually wondered why you even bothered with me. Not that I'm complaining though. Your neverending confidence in me really boosts my self esteem."  
  
++You know that when I'm holding you  
You're right where you belong++  
  
"You've said that to me too. And I mirror the thought. Meaning that I am right where I belong when you're holding me as well."  
  
//Maybe one day I'll be able to tell him this face to face instead of in a paper for class... I have my moments but it's still easier to SHOW Ryou how I feel instead of tell him.//  
  
++And my love...  
I can't help but smile with wonder  
When you tell me all I've done for you++  
  
"Well, according to you, I've boosted YOUR self esteem, got bullies to leave you alone, and helped you make friends (...still unsure on how I did THAT). I've also showed you true love and happiness, and gave you the strenght to live (still unsure how I did any of that stuff...)."  
  
++Cuz I've known all along  
That I owe you  
The sunlight in the morning  
And the nights of honest loving  
That time can't take away++  
  
"Don't ever forget that. I OWE YOU. Not you owe me, but I owe you. I may have done all those things you say I have, but you loved me even before then. You loved me and believed in me before - when I had never even showed a sign of hope of being a good person."  
  
++And I owe you  
More than life now more than ever  
I know that it's the sweetest debt  
I'll ever have to pay++  
  
"Through any pain or humiliations or torture. Hell, even if I have to be nice to the pharaoh. It is worth anything I have to go through. It was even worth 5000 years of darkness to be with you now and to see you smile and hear you laugh and to hold you. I'll do anything to make you happy.  
  
Yours forever,  
Yami Bakura"  
  
*****  
  
[1] It is my personal theory that the Yami cannot die unless the Hikari dies. So no matter how many times Yami Bakura gets killed by Yami Yugi, he will always come back. If, when Ryou dies, Yami Bakura's good acts outweigh his bad he will go to the afterlife with Ryou. If his bad acts outweigh his good, he will get resealed in the ring for another long period of time.  
Read and review please. Maybe I'll write letters the others have done if I can find the right song. 


End file.
